Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger
Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger '(特命戦隊ミューズレンジャー) is the first season of the Love Live Super Sentai franchise. It gets replaced by Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger three years later and gets a Korean spin-off called Power Ranger Muse Force. Summary "When a dangerous group of hackers creates virus monsters called Viruszoids to steal the energy source called 'Muzon', an agency recruits nine girls in order to keep the city safe" In 1997, as the world improves itself with technology, nine scientists of the Muse Agency created an energy source called 'Muzon', which allows others to connect with each other. Jealous of their success, an evil scientist hacks into the system to use 'Muzon' to create an army of virus monsters called Viruszoids. The nine scientists prevented this by using Muzon to imprison him and the Viruszoids in an alternate dimension, however, it costed their own lives. 17 years later, the Viruszoids have managed to hacked their way free from the alternate dimension and becomes a threat to not just Muzon but also the people of Tokyo. The Muse Agency of the Japanese Branch recruits nine girls of Otonokizaka Girls Academy to become the first Love Live Super Sentai: The Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger. Cast and Characters Muse Rangers Emi Nitta as Honoka Kouska/μ's1 Yoshino Nanjou as Eli Ayase/μ's2 Aya Uchida as Kotori Minami/μ's3 Suzuko Mimori as Umi Sonoda/μ's4 Riho Iida as Rin Hoshizora/μ's5 Pile as Maki Nishikino/μ's6 Aina Kusada as Nozomi Tojou/μ's7 Yurika Kubo as Hanayo Koizumi/μ's8 Sora Tokui as Nico Yazawa/μ's9 Allies A-Rise Officers Megu Sakuragawa as Tsubasa Kira/A-RiseX Maho Matsunga as Erena Todou/A-RiseY Ayuru Ohashi as Anju Yuki/A-RiseZ Extra Rangers Nao Toyama as Yukiho Kousaka/μ's10 Ayane Sakura as Alisa Ayase/μ's11 Muse Agency Hideaki Kusaka as Muse Agency Chief Akira Suzuki Kikuko Inoue as Doctor Yuri Nishikino Aiko Asano as Chief Anya Ayase (Russian Branch) A-Rise Police Corps Mako Ishino as A-Rise Police Chief Yoko Akiyama Other Masumi Asano as Mrs. Rika Kousaka Noriko Hidaka as Principal Mio Minami Sayuri Hara as Mika Marie Miyake as Hideko Nozomi Yamamoto as Fumiko Villians Viruszoid Army Naoya Uchida as Virus Army Lord Jarius Hiroshi Miyauchi as Virus Professor Yaruzo Zarak Riki Miura as Virus Knight Wolzardo Tsuyoshi Hayashi as Virus Wrestler Uro Rin Takanashi as Virus Agent Regina Arsenal Transformation Devices μ's Cellphone Gun Changers * μ's1 * μ's2 * μ's3 * μ's4 * μ's5 * μ's6 * μ's7 * μ's8 * μ's9 * μ's10 * μ's11 A-Rise Transformation Cellular Brace * A-RiseX * A-RiseY * A-RiseZ μ's1 Battlizer Transformation Gauntlet * μ's1 Weapons Sidearms 'μ'sRod * μ's1 * μ's2 * μ's3 * μ's4 * μ's5 * μ's6 * μ's7 * μ's8 * μ's9 * μ's10 * μ's11 μ's Auto-Blaster (S.W.A.T Mode) * μ's1 * μ's2 * μ's3 * μ's4 * μ's5 * μ's6 * μ's7 * μ's8 * μ's9 A-Rise Blaster-Sword * A-RiseX * A-RiseY * A-RiseZ Individual μ's1-μ's Bustter 1 and μ's Buster 2 (Combine: μ's Buster Rifle) * Battlizer Buster-Sword μ's2-μ'sAxe μ's3-μ'sDaggers μ's4-μ'sBowgun μ's5-μ'sClaw μ's6-μ'sSabre μ's7-μ'sWhip μ's8-μ'sStaff μ's9-μ'sHammer Vehicles μ's Spy Bikes * μ's1 * μ's2 * μ's3 * μ's4 * μ's5 * μ's6 * μ's7 * μ's8 * μ's9 A-Rise Patrol ATV * A-RiseX * A-RiseY * A-RiseZ Mecha μ's Machine System Tokumei Chou Gattai μ's A-Rise Super Mega Battle Robo Tokumei Gattai μ's Mega Battle Robo * μ's1 Tank * μ's2 Truck * μ's3 Plane * μ's4 Submarine * μ's5 Bike * μ's6 Jet * μ's7 Boat * μ's8 Ship * μ's9 Chopper Keisatsu Gattai A-Rise Patrol Battle Robo * A-RiseX Steam * A-RiseY Bullet * A-RiseZ Subway Primary Combinations Tokumei Gattai μ's Battle Robo * μ's1 Tank * μ's3 Plane * μ's4 Submarine Tokumei Gattai μ's Medic Robo * μ's5 Bike * μ's6 Jet * μ's8 Ship Tokumei Gattai μ's Defense Robo * μ's2 Truck * μ's7 Boat * μ's9 Chopper Alternate Combinations μ's Robo: *1*5*8 * μ's1 Tank * μ's5 Bike * μ's8 Ship μ's Robo: *5*6*9 * μ's5 Bike * μ's6 Jet * μ's9 Chopper μ's Robo: *2*4*6 * μ's2 Truck * μ's4 Submarine * μ's6 Jet μ's Robo: *1*3*8 * μ's1 Tank * μ's3 Plane * μ's8 Ship μ's Robo: *2*6*9 * μ's2 Truck * μ's6 Jet * μ's9 Chopper Upgraded Combination μ's S.W.A.T Robo Winger * μ's Winger 1 * μ's Winger 2 * μ's Winger 3 * μ's Winger 4 * μ's Winger 5 * μ's Winger 6 * μ's Winger 7 * μ's Winger 8 * μ's Winger 9 μ's 1 Mega Battlizer Robo * Battlizer μ's Tank * Battlizer μ's Jet * Battlizer μ's Submarine Movie Only μ's Spy Animal Mega Robo (Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger: Protect The Tokyo Tower) * μ's1 Bear * μ's2 Wolf * μ's3 Swallow * μ's4 Dolphin * μ's5 Tiger * μ's6 Falcon * μ's7 Turtle * μ's8 Seal * μ's9 Parrot Episodes # First Mission: Muse Ranger Recruitment # Mission 2: Launching the μ's Battle Robo # Mission 3: I Have My Doubts # Mission 4: Trust Issues # Mission 5: The Bratty Senior # Mission 6: The Russian Muse Agent # Mission 7: Muse Rangers Complete # Mission 8: When Burdens Become Strength # Mission 9: The Virus Knight # Mission 10: The Wolf's Lone Path # Mission 11: Enter The A-Rise Officers # Mission 12: The Officers Have Turned Evil # Mission 13: Gaining An Officer's Trust # Mission 14: The Bowman Samurai # Mission 15: Earning A Mother's Approval # Mission 16: My Loneliness Will Never Take Over Me! # Mission 17: The Cure # Mission 18: The Duplication # Mission 19: Putting Others First # Mission 20: The Need For Speed # Mission 21: The Deadly Virus # Mission 22: The Muzon Gets Hacked # Mission 23: Accepting Fates # Mission 24: Virus Shutdown # Mission 25: Enter The μ's Spy Battle Robo # Mission 26: S.W.A.T Mode Go! # Mission 27: The Muse Rangers' New Battle Robo # Mission 28: μ's2's Return To Russia # Mission 29: Spiritualism Is The Key # Mission 30: Love Is...Confusing # Mission 31: The Leader Gets Comatosed # Mission 32: μ's1's New Form # Mission 33: Bringing Back A Dead Relative # Mission 34: µ's9's False Claims # Mission 35: Two New Muse Rangers # Mission 36: My Strength Comes From My Friends # Mission 37: Tokyo, The City Of Zombies # Mission 38: Y's Proposal # Mission 39: The Muse Agency's Elite Force # Mission 40: μ's and A-Rise Combine! # Mission 41: I Can Be Girly! # Mission 42: A Childhood Promise # Mission 43: Santa's Been Kidnappend! # Mission 44: Time To Save Christmas # Mission 45: The Hacker's New Plan # Mission 46: The Final Mission Has Begun # Mission 47: Dimensional Capture # Mission 48: Y Must You Die?! # Mission 49: Professor Zarak's Final Stand # Final Mission: Muzon's Final Use Movies * Super Heroine Taisen * Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger The Movie: Protect The Tokyo Tower * Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger VS Momoiro Clover Z * Come Back! Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger: The Team Divides! * Super Heroine Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger VS Muse Ranger * Chou Super Heroine Taisen * Love Live Super Sentai Wars Category:Sentai Season